¿Suerte o Destino?
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Misa Amane, desde el principio hasta la mitad, desde varios ángulos de vista. - Tabla Ventura de 30vicios  LJ  - Niesugui - Spoilers de 7 primeros mangas
1. Camino

**Gui:** Esto es la respuesta al reto _Tabla Ventura_ de la comunidad 30vicios de LJ. El link a mi LJ está en mi perfil ;). Así que esto es nuevo y es porque sí, porque me apetece escribir sobre **Misa Amane** y que llegue a mucha gente.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>01. Camimo<strong>

Misa lleva perdida desde que murieron sus padres. Perdida en un lugar negro, sin paredes ni techo ni fondo. Un lugar en el que uno no se puede ubicar. No sabe dónde es arriba o dónde es abajo. No sabe si anda, flota o está quieta. No sabe nada más que una cosa: mataron a sus padres y a ella la dejaron sola.  
>Quiere salir de allí. Quiere salir de ese mundo de desesperación en el que se ha convertido su vida. Sabe el nombre de ese criminal asesino que la dejó sola. Sabe quién es y que quiere que muera. Y cada día, mira todas y cada una de las noticias. Para ver si le han matado ya, o si sigue asesinando.<br>Cuando atrapan al desgraciado, ella levanta la cabeza. Hay una luz en la oscuridad. Una esperanza. Pero no le hacen nada. Tan solo está entre barrotes. Oh, vaya castigo.  
>La oscuridad vuelve, completa, cirniéndose sobre ella. Ya nada puede salvarle. Ya nada le salvará.<p>

Hoy es un día soleado. Los colores son tan fuertes que parecen nuevos. Tanto tiempo en la oscuridad le ha debilitado los ojos, pero eso no importa. Ya nada importa porque ahora sigue un camino marcado con luces, vallas y flechas. Ahora, su destino se ha escrito.  
>¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Un día como otro, en las noticias: «mueren los diez presos de la sección peligrosa de la cárcel ... Todos de un paro cardíaco. Ya se habla de esta amenaza a los criminales como "Kira"».<br>Los diez presos. Pasaron sus nombres y sus caras. Y ahí estaba él, el asesino. Muerto. Matado por una entidad poderosa de identidad desconocida. Kira. Ahora él es su camino. Kira marca todos sus pensamoentos, todas sus acciones. Todo absolutamente. Su vida es Kira.

* * *

><p>Cosillas cortas, of course. Intentaré el "uno al día"...<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Potencial

**Gui:** Ya estoy con el segundo ^^ asi que de momento se cumple el "uno al dia"... Y antes que nada, gracias a **DarthAtomleeder** por el review.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>02. Potencial<strong>

En todo el tiempo que lleva siguiendo a Kira, nada le había demostrado que ella pudiese ser diferente de cualquier otro humano adorador del Dios del nievo mundo. Nada la había marcado como importante o diferente.

Pero todo eso ha cambiado. Como una aparición, como una señal del cielo, está Rem. En su mano hay un cuadernito negro. En él no pone nada, solo es un cuaderno con algunas hojas arrancadas. Vacío. El resto del ser (el shinigami) es todo menos normal. Es alto - tan alto que se ha agachado para pasar por la puerta. Es raro. No parece tener piel pero su cuerpo debe estar hecho de algo, lo que sea. Es blanco, si se puede definir así el color de su... piel.

Misa no se ha asustado. Le ha mirado largo rato, después de que apareciese de la nada (ella había tocado el cuaderno sin darse cuenta). Le ha preguntado quién era y qué era ese cuaderno.

-Soy Rem, un shinigami. He venido a entregarte este cuaderno de muerte. Si escribes en él el nombre de una persona, esa persona morirá.

Misa no es tonta. Se ha dado cuenta de algo. Solo es capaz de pensar en Kira, y esto le recuerda tremendamente a él. Kira debe tener un cuaderno de muerte. Y la han elegido para que ella comparte su suerte.

Ella tiene un potencial escondido que nadie conocía. Está ahí, germinando desde que se quedó huérfana, esperando a ser elegido para brillar con fuerza. Y Misa sabe que Kira es el Dios que le ha elegido, pero que ese Dios tiene forma humana y esa forma humana desconoce su existencia. Ella debe ir a buscarle, a decirle que está a sus órdenes, que le pertenece para siempre.

* * *

><p>¿Un reviewcito?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	3. Intuición

**Gui:** Bien, hace cuatro días que no publico nada así que voy a subir cuatro drabbles seguidos, porque total, son muy cortos y no da para más. Gracias, again, a **DarthAtomleeder** por el review.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>03. Intuición<strong>

Delante del espejo, Misa se entrena. No sabe a qué, se supone que es actriz y sabe finjir, ¿no? Tan solo está nerviosa. Acaba de llegar a Tokyo y Rem le está contando que no puede ver la esperanza de vida de un poseedor del cuaderno de muerte. Ella está escribiendo un horario. Se supone que Kira es listo. Pues bien, ella tiene que estar a la altura, asustarle, para que vaya a la cita. Tiene que ir.

Ahora que Misa sabe lo de la esperanza de vida, sabe que no tendrá que hacer nada más que sentarse y mirar. Buscar un nombre sin números. Cuanta con que Kira no tiene el ojo del Shinigami. Hace bien.

Tiene una intuición bajo las venas, algo que le dice que todo va a salir bien y que Kira ni siquiera va a darse cuenta. Se pone un peluca, unas gafas, ropa distinta y se va al lugar acordado quince minutos antes. Pide un café y espera pacientemente a ver un shinigami. Quince minutos exactos más tarde, un grupo de adolescentes coronado por un shinigami llega.

La intuición era cierta. El sexto sentido de Misa la hace más lista, en estos momentos, que Kira. Que por cierto, ¿quién es Kira?

Es un chico de pelo liso y algo largo. Es bastante guapo. Va muy bien vestido y está rodeado de chicas. Mujeriego, ya. A Misa no le extraña. Tres segundos después está ahí sentada, aunque el grupo del shinigami bajo el que estaba el chico ese tan guapo ya se haya ido.

Se llama Light Yagami.

* * *

><p>Ya pediré reviews en el siguiente :)<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	4. Círculo

**Gui:** Segundo ;)

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>04. Círculo<strong>

Antes de bajar a la tierra mortal, esa que le parece tan divertida a Ryuk, Rem se hizo muchas preguntas. Se ve que las hembras shinigami se comen el coco de la misma forma que las mujeres humanas. Esa chica, Misa Amane, la de la corta esperanza de vida se encontraba ahora con absolutamente toda la esperanza de vida de Jaleous - el shinigami que se había enamorado de ella. Era prácticamente inmortal. Y sin embargo, en cuanto supo lo del ojo (sin saber absolutamente nada de lo de las esperanzas de vida) quiso adoptarlo. Aunque se muriese antes, ella dijo que le daba igual.

Rem sabía cuánta esperanza de vida tenía ahora. Seguía siendo una esperanza de vida bastante alta, aunque más cercana a la humana que antes. Ciertamente, seguía sin ser un tiempo de vida normal.

Por alguna razón que Rem no alcanzaba a entender, sentía afecto por Misa. La ayudó a mandar desde diferentes sitios las cartas a ese "canal de televisión" para poder encontrar a Kira. Misa, en un principio, no había sido muy cuidadosa. Estaba cegada por la tristeza, el sentimiento de deber hacia Kira y su gran amor por alguien así. Le dominaba un instinto animal insoportable.

Por suerte, Rem consiguió convencerla de hacer las cosas con calma y sin locuras. Todo para crear un círculo protector y anónimo alrededor de Misa. Para protegerla.

Pero de alguna manera, Misa se perdía a si misma. No tendría que haber ido a Tokyo. Oh, no, ni hacer todo lo que hizo después.

* * *

><p>Esto me gusta.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	5. Poder

**Gui:** Tercero ;)

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>05. Poder<strong>

Kira ejercía una atracción sobre ella. Sin embargo, ella tenía más poder. Ella tenía el ojo del shinigami. Él la necesitaba.

Estaba nerviosa ante el ordenador. Light Yagami. ¿Cómo sería ese chico? Era guapo, de eso estaba segura. Pero, ¿era guapo amable? ¿o guapo despiadado? ¿Se dejaría manipular lo necesario para que ella fuese feliz?

Mejores notas de su promoción. Inteligente. Y era Kira, ¡por favor! Tenía que ser como ella quería. No pensaba buscar un segundo más. ¿De verdad se estaba entreteniendo buscando en internet a Light Yagami cuando vivía en se misma ciudad? Sólo necesitaba su dirección y un poco de actuación. Pero eso se le daba de maravilla.

Rem la escoltaba. Cuando esté ante ti, hazle tocar el cuaderno. Tiene que concederte unos minutos. Tendrá que oir lo que quieres proponerle. Seguramente le has fastidiado bastante con eso del segundo Kira por televisión. Tiene que hablar contigo sí o sí. Podrás tentarle con tu oferta. Luego le pedirás lo que quieras. Recuerda que tienes más poder que él.

* * *

><p>Este más.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	6. Paralelo

**Gui:** Y último ) oh yeah. Mañana más.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>06. Paralelo<strong>

Cuando llegó ante la puerta de la casa de Light Yagami, Misa ya sabía qué hacer. Era fácil, muy fácil para una actriz. La palabra clave era cuaderno.

-Soy una amiga de Light, me llamo Misa. Vengo a devolverle el cuaderno que me ha prestado.

Devolver el cuaderno. El poder inicialmente era sólo de Kira. Ahora que lo compartían, podían alzarse juntos.

Y así lo tuvo ante ella. Los dos rectos, sin tocarse, paralelos, como lo habían estado siempre. Y ahora... Ahora dejarían eso del paralelo. Ahora iban a cruzarse. ¡Mejor! Podían confundirse.

Light Yagami miraba a Misa Amane. Lo entendió todo, como siempre lo había entendido. Ya sólo le quedaba tocar el cuaderno. Tócalo, Light. Su mano a dos milímetros. Uno. Cero.

Ni siquiera se asustó cuando vio a Rem. Tan solo las hizo entrar a las dos, asintiendo. Seco golpe de cabeza. Qué endemoniadamente guapo era.  
>Se encontraron los cuatro (shinigami, humano, humano, shinigami) en el cuarto de Light. Así que este chico es Kira. Este es su cuarto. Aquí ha matado a tanta gente. Era de lo más emocionante.<p>

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	7. Idea

**Gui:** Veamos, debo de llevar más d euna semana sin subir. Así que hoy subiré unos cuantos. Sobretodo por darle las gracias a **DeathAtomleader** por dejarme reviews aunque yo no cumpla con el plazo que me impuse a mi misma. ;)

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>07. Idea<strong>

La idea de Misa, ofreciéndose a Kira como su mejor arma, era sacar provecho. No por nada veneraba a Kira y lo encontraba tan guapo. Light Yagami debía ser suyo.

-Quiero ser tu novia.

Él ya había entendido que todo tenía un precio. Misa era cuidadosa. Prefería tantear el terreno. Ya daría rienda suelta a su personalidad después. De momento, solo dejaba ver instantes de ansiedad. Como ese brillo en sus ojos, ahora mismo. Brillo de deseo, de niña mimada. Lo quiero.

No esperaba que Light aceptase. Veamos, se había intentado convencer. Kira te necesita. No tiene opción. No dejará pasar tal oportunidad. Pero su subconsciente no lo había creído. Y ahora estaba sorprendida y aliviada. ¿De verdad había aceptado? ¿Qué más daba si era solo por interés? ¡Había aceptado!

Todo esto había sido muy, muy pero que muy buena idea.

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>

07. Idea

La idea de Misa, ofreciéndose a Kira como su mejor arma, era sacar provecho. No por nada veneraba a Kira y lo encontraba tan guapo. Light Yagami debía ser suyo.  
>-Quiero ser tu novia.<br>Él ya había entendido que todo tenía un precio. Misa era cuidadosa. Prefería tantear el terreno. Ya daría rienda suelta a su personalidad después. De momento, solo dejaba ver instantes de ansiedad. Como ese brillo en sus ojos, ahora mismo. Brillo de deseo, de niña mimada. Lo quiero.  
>No esperaba que Light aceptase. Veamos, se había intentado convencer. Kira te necesita. No tiene opción. No dejará pasar tal oportunidad. Pero su subconsciente no lo había creído. Y ahora estaba sorprendida y aliviada. ¿De verdad había aceptado? ¿Qué más daba si era solo por interés? ¡Había aceptado!<br>Todo esto había sido muy, muy pero que muy buena idea.


	8. Oculto

**Gui:** LO dicho, vaya.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>08. Oculto<br>**

En algún lugar en la sombra de Misa siguen sus padres. Sigue e asesino de sus padres. Sigue el fan loco muriendo antes de podermatarla. Sigue Jealous, el shinigami. Están todos ocultos en esa oscuridad que sólo existe cuando sale a la luz. Mucho más intensos en la sombra de los focos, cuando ruedan, cuando le hacen fotos. Misa lo sabe. Sabe que a veces todo se cae sobre ella como una dura losa imposible de quitarse de encima. Llora alguna vez, alguna noche. En algún momento tendráque llorar, en algún momento tendrá que estar asustada, si está todo el día bajo el papel de actriz. La espontaneidad siempre ha sido suya. Siempre ha gritado mucho y abrazado mucho y sonreído mucho. Lo que ocurr ahora es que eso es sólo su mitad con sombra. Cuando se reúne con las sombras, de noche en la cama, aparece la otra mitad. La mitad que se ha ido rompiendo con la muerte de sus padres, con los fans locos, con ese aumento de vida, y la retracción de su mitad. Al final, una está cansada.

Misa está cansada. Le duele la cabeza. Tiene ganas de llorar un rato más, pero lleva haciéndolo un buen rato y se harta. Es una impaciente. Así que coje el ordenador y se pone a apuntar nombres en un cuaderno negro. Nombres que sólo ella puede ver.

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	9. Vida

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>09. Vida<br>**

La Vida es algo relativo. Si puedes quitarle la vida a alguien tan solo escribiendo kanjis, no debe de ser algo muy sólido. La vida mata, decía su madre, a veces. Y tanto que mata. Claro que mata. Si no vivieses, no morirías. Demasiado lógico para una mente de acrtiz. Ella es actriz, sí. Le gusta ser otras personas. Le gusta creer cosas extrañas.

Ahora, su vida se ha convertido en una de las historias en las que actuaba. Ahora, su papel es dedicarse a escribir y escribir nombres en un cuaderno. Nombres desconocidos y caras desconocidas. Lo único que hará será quitarle la vida a esa endemoniada mala gente.

Nunca le ha supuesto un problema. Quizás es demasiado inconsciente y no se da cuenta... Pero no dudó en quitarle la vida a un tipo de la televisión para prbarle a Kira que tenía su poder. Ella no le tiene aprecio a la vida, a. No le duele quitarla. Quizás si pegan a un animalito delante de ella se entristezca y grite las injusticias de este mundo. Los robos, los asesinatos.. Sí, seguramente. Pero si lo hace ella, lo hace ella. ¡Es actriz! Ni que fuese fácil, jo. Hay que hacer muchas cosas. Hay que aprovechar esta vida. Y si va a ser mejor quitando vidas, pues fuera vidas, y a tomar por viento. A vivir mejor.

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	10. Caos

**Gui.  
><strong>

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10. Caos<br>**

Ryūzaky, había llamado Watari, fiel a su papel. Diciendo, sin equivocarse, el nombre que tocaba. Ninguno de sus "nombres detectivescos". Tampoco su nombre real, o el que le pusieron en aquél orfelinato. Hay algo interesante en SakuraTV.

Hasta entonces, la existencia de Kira se había limitado a rumores temerosos, un aviso de L y una batalla de mentes entre Light Yagami y L. Ahora, el caos se desataba en la población. Kira les estaba hablando a todos. Mataba a gente de la tele. ¿Cómo reaccionaria la población? Policías muertos, la entrada de la SakuraTV blindada, tapada por miles de policías...

Se comía el coco. Como siempre. Videos, videos. Gracias a Yagami, podía estudiar las cintas. No encajaba. Nada encajaba. Aliarse con la policía, todavía. Querer ver "la cara de L", bueno, aunque habían llegado a la conclusión de que Kira no podía matar sin saber el nombre acababa de acabar con la vida de tres policías sin verles más que la cara. Y aquí empezaban las diferencias. Además, las víctimas televisivas tampoco tenían sentido. Estaba realmente claro.

Se encontraba en manos de otro kira, otra persona con sus mismos poderes, o mejores. Y menos meticuloso. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que "luchar" con una mente menos avanzada que la de Kira. No le hacía gracia buscar a alguien que pensaba sin la genialidad de Kira. Y ante todo, no pensaba morir a manos de un empostor que se había colado en el lugar que Kira se había trabajado.

Lo que era un caos era su mente. ¿De verdad había acabado admirando a Kira? Tenía que coger antes que Kira a ese segundo Kira.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	11. Destino

**Gui **Me parece que no se guardó bien mi mensaje en el ultimo cap, pero gracias a **DeadCuteStar** por el review :)

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11. Destino<br>**

Light Yagami. Light. Kira. Delante de la televisión, encendida por una maravillosa casualidad. Intentaba no reir. Ante todo, la apariencia. Sayu y su madre estaban abajo. Ryuk comía manzanas. Todo era estupendo.  
>Algún shinigami, algún Dios del nuevo mundo, había bajado de su mundo con otro cuaderno. Otra persona tenía un cuaderno. No se movía del todo libre, pero eso era lo de menos: tenía el ojo del shinigami. Light seguía sonriendo sin parar. Tenía que coger antes que L a ese tipo que le quitaba el nombre para hacerle una señal. Todo sería estupendo.<br>Aunque estar ante Misa no le gustó tanto. Era una chica pequeñita y algo insegura. "Estarías preocupado al ver la tele"... Anda que... Vaya mosquita muerta. Normal que fuese tan chapuzas. Impulsiva. Inservible.

Pero el destino, o los dioses, o lo que fuera que estuviese de su parte se la habían mandado con el ojo del shinigami. El único problema es que ella sabía su nombre: tenía el mismo peligro que un niño con una pistola: la inconsciencia del poder.

Claro que en cuanto hablaron un poco, su petición perdía sentido. Se ponía en manos de Kira, le daba su nombre, su cara, su cuaderno, su ojo, le enseñaba su shinigami y le pedía a cambio ser sus novia. ¿Y si era el destino?

Al fin y al cabo, no era tan tonta como parecía.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	12. Hábitos

**Gui **Aquí más...

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12. Hábitos<br>**

Levantarse, ducharse, lavarse el pelo, los dientes, desayunar. En otro orden, claro, pero esa era su rutina diaria. Desde siempre. Luego iba a los estudios, a actuar. Con trajes descotados, góticos... Con cosas propias del yo que salía hacia fuera.

Luego se dedicaba a purgar criminales. Buscaba en las bases de datos que le había dado Light, les miraba a la cara y escribía sus nombres, uno tas otro. Con cada uno pensaba: "te lo mereces". Si no se lo merecían daba igual.

Nuevos hábitos, pero rutina al fin y al cabo. Y cuando llegaba Light, rompía la rutina. Siempre, amablemente, o de cualquier otro modo, llegaba como un rallo de luz.

Misa no se daba cuenta de que eso también era rutinario. Para ella, no tenía que ver. Light era romper la rutina. Light era su paraíso privado.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	13. Sacrificio

**Gui **Aquí más...

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13. Sacrificio<br>**

Puede que Light hubiese decidido encerrarse para sacrificarse por la causa de Kira. Encerrarse para que nada ni nadie descubriese que él era Kira. Pero a Misa la habían encerrado sin preguntar. Ella no había dado la idea. Otros habían decidido encerrarla. Ella sólo había podido decir "si". Por Light.

Encerrada entre cuatro paredes, sentada, atada a una silla, más bien. Sin poder moverse, sin poder ver. Era lógico que L la hubiese encerrado de tal forma. Era una buena precaución contra los desconocidos poderes de Kira.

Aguantaría. De eso estaba segura. Aguantaría y atesoraría el nombre de L en su mente. No se lo repetía demasiado: su experiencia era que de tanto intentar acordarse, uno se podía olvidar del asunto importante. Sólo tenía que recordar la ocasión en la que L y Light la rodeaban en la Universidad. Cuando habían estado a punto de pillar a Light.

Kira. Qué gran poder. Qué maravilla. Sólo había que escribir un nombre. ¡El mundo entero estaba a sus pies! ¡Y ella sentada a su derecha!

En las sombras, Misa tenía sueños de grandeza. Sólo podía pensar y oir las voces cuando hablaban con ella. Era normal que se le fuese la cabeza...

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	14. Sabiduría

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14. Sabiduría<br>**

Un extraño conocimiento se apoderó de su ser. De repente, sabía exactamente qué hacer. Y todo gracias a Misa. Sin Misa no habría tenido la carga pesante de una chica pesada y estúpida. No habría tenido que fingir ser su novio, se habría ahorrado tiempo y paciencia, sí...

Pero ella tenía el ojo, y mientras lo conservó era su mejor arma. Con el ojo, podía exterminar más criminales de los que nadie había oído hablar. Simplemente con verles la cara. Una cara, una mala acción y una muerte. Y Misa trabajando.

Y ahora, se había dado cuenta. Rem le tenía demasiado afecto a Misa. Y Misa era la que le había dado la clave para conseguirlo todo.

«¿Sabes como se mata a un shinigami?»

La vida de Misa corría peligro por la mera existencia de L. Light había ganado. Rem estaba arriconada entre la espada y la pared. Light y Misa. Misa. Y seguramente, mientras lo pensaba, veía el nombre de L sobre su cara. Lo veía y podía escriburlo en su cuaderno. Podía salvar a Misade L. Y hacer ganar a Light. Y todo sin que Light moviese un músculo... Todo gracias a Misa.

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	15. Figura

**Gui** Me perdonaréis que sea tan corto ^^

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15. Figura<br>**

Por suerte, entre todos los policías, hay uno que la admira. Es muy infantil, pero sonríe y exclama "¡Misamisa!". Por lo menos él es atento. Aunque es un tanto cargante. Para él, Misa es esa figura que aparece en las portadas de las revistas, que es guapa y envidiable. Él es un simple policía. Ya. Misa prefiere a Mogi. Le admira. Puede que Misa haya encontrado en Mogi una figura a seguir. Un ejemplo, un héroe. Alguien interesante. Misa no es tonta, se da cuenta de que Mogi es "legal". Y puede que sea el único que siga siéndolo hasta el final.

* * *

><p>¿REVIEWS?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	16. Regalo

**Gui**: Y vuelvo! He tardado, se me ha pasado, no tengo perdón, pero aquí vengo con diez más, para compensar. Además, son cortitos. Los cinco que falten, prometo subirlos.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>16. Regalo<strong>

Misa Amane estaba perdida en un extraño universo vacío. Faltaban cosas. Faltaba algo. No sabe cómo ha establecido ese vínculo que tiene con Light. Sabe que son novios, sabe que hay una razón. Pero si la piensa de verdad, ahí falta algo.

Puede que Light lo encuentre todo normal. El hecho de estar con la policía no es extraño, sobretodo si persiguen a un tal Kira que hace tanto daño. Pero para Misa, el cuaderno de muerte representaba mucho. Demasiado como para no pensar que falta algo. Sin llegar más lejos, claro. No recuerda nada y hay días en los que piensa sinceramente que se está equivocando.

Seguramente sea mentira. Seguramente no falte nada. Simplemente le falla la memoria. A Light no le quiere preguntar. Se supone queson novios por algo. Si a rlla se le ha olvidado, a lo mejor le sienta mal. Pero Light tampoco sabría resolver su problema. Piensa que está con ella porque le gusta. Aunque no sabe qué es lo que le gusta de ella.

Tocar el cuaderno es entonces como un regalo. Un regalo caído de algún lugar de la mente de Light. Él lo ha recordado y ha hecho que ella lo recuerde. Ahora ya sabe por qué. Ahora entiende. Y es feliz de seguir con Light, con Kira. Sus recuerdos perdidos son un regalo de Kira. Un regalo de novios.

* * *

><p>Bueno, siento haber tardado.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	17. Destrucción

**Gui**: Segundo...

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>17. Destrucción<strong>

Los videos le daban asco. Él sabía lo del impostor, pero sus próximos súbditos estaban viendo esa decadencia de video pensando que lo había hecho él. Kira no hacía videos domésticos.

Después, el horario. Kira necesitaba un súbdito leal, no tenía que pensar mucho pero tampoco poco. Tenía ganas de apretujarle, de hacer estallar a ese segundo Kira que osaba quitarle el puesto. De noche, destrozó una almohada. Nunca había necesitado canalizar su frustración. "Ya he localizado a Kira". ¿Por qué anunciaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué incluía a SakuraTV? ¡Nadie le había pedido nada!

Fue abrazando a Misa en el suelo de su cuarto cuando esas ansias de destrucción volvieron a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Solo tenía que apretarla con fuerza, subir las manos a su cuello. Pero Rem el shinigami cuidaba de la segunda Kira. Y Kira no quería morir. No antes de crear un mundo mejor. Crear un mundo mejor por la destrucción.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	18. Consejo

**Gui**: Tercero...

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>18. Consejo<strong>

L te ha pillado, Misa. Te ha pillado ya la primera vez. ¿Quién no dice que vayas a caer otra vez en alguna trampa suya? L es listo de narices. Es más listo que nadie. Puede que Kira alcance su lucidez... Pero lo que cuenta ahora es L.

Cada vez que aparece con Light en su suite de hotel la mira. Medio milisegundo. Como tentándola: mueve un solo dedo. Intenta mover un solo dedo y verás. Misa no se encoge de miedo ni mucho menos. En esos momentos está realmente contenta.

Por las noches, cuando repasa todas esas miraditas, no parecen ninguna amenaza. No con Kira tan cerca protegiéndole, claro. Pero la mradas de L parecen llevar un mensaje en la retina, un mensaje que no puede transmitir, si no que se siente.

No sigas por ese camino, parece que dicen. Parecen consejos de conducta. Consejos. Contra Light. Contra Kira. Para seguir el modo de vida que a L le parece correcto... Esas miradas dan un miedo terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	19. Hechizo

**Gui**: Cuarto

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>19. Hechizo<strong>

Misa estaba desesperada. No aguantaría sin delatar a Light. Rem lo sabía. Rem suplicaba en realidad por que Misa delatase a Light. Pero supo entender sus sentimientos. Y le preguntó si quería renunciar. Misa hizo todo lo que Rem necesitaba. Un asentimiento que no era más que undejar caer la cabeza. Abatida. Agotada.

Misa se sentía realmente cansada. Parecía que acababa de correr una maratón y sin embargo, estaba encerrada, con los ojos tapados, atada a una silla. No era capaz de mover un dedo. Cuando entendió la situación, aunque no entendía ni recordaba qué hacía allí empezó a soltar gemidos desesperados. Hasta que alguien le habló, pensó que moriría.

¿Secuestrador? Rem se había quedado allí. Oía a Misa desesperada, sin entender lo que ocurría. Era lo mejor, claro. Se había roto el hechizo. Nunca había sonreído, pero siempre había una chispa divertda, de alegría, en su cuerpo de shinigami. Esa chispa había desaparecido. No tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido. ¿Secuestrador? Rem tenía que irse ya. Y ¿qué más daba intentar cualquier cosa? Misa se había olvidado de todo. El hechizo se había roto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	20. Valor

**Gui**: Tswing

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20. Valor<br>**

Misa recorre el bosque. No tiene miedo. No le tiene miedo a los bosques. No le tiene miedo a las ramitas que crujen, como si algún animal acechase, o seguramente algún hombre, porque ningún animal hace tanto ruido y loa hombres son más peligrosos.

No tiene miedo de la oscuridad envolvente, ni del frío que te cala los huesos. No tiene miedo porque eso es un sinsentido. Solo sigue la instrucciones de Light. Light le ha dicho que vaya y busque un cuaderno enterrado. Y ella va a hacerlo.

Llega al punto en el que le ha dicho Light está enterrado el libro. No tiene miedo de equivocarse en el sitio porque su orientación es muy buena. Empieza a cavar de rodillas, con una pala pequeña. No tiene miedo de que le pique algún bicho. Le da igual. No tiene miedo y lo demuestra cuando, impaciente, empieza a cavar con las manos.

Cavando. Puede que tenga un miedo atroz pero, cuando su uña choca contra la cubierta de un cuaderno, sabe que da igual, porque ha tenido el valor de hacer todo lo que ha hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	21. Búsqueda

**Gui**: Veintiuno, ¿ya?

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>21. Búsqueda<br>**

Light quiere el nombre de L. Lo quiere ahora. Lo quiere ya. Se supone que cuando vuelves a tocar el cuaderno, vuelven los recuerdos de todo lo que has vivido con él. Misa recuerda caras. Mil caras. Mil nombres. Más de mil números que pasan delantede su cara. Números, caras nombres. ¿Cual es de quién?

Pero los criminales que ha borrado de la faz de la tierra dan igual. Están todos muertos. Los ha escrito uno tras otro en el cuaderno. Uno y otro y otro. Muerte, muerte, muerte. Los ha eliminado. Como le dijo Kira. Como le dijo Light. Y ahora Light quiere un nombre. No una lista. No una cara. No una esperanza de vida. No. Quiere el nombre de L.

Misa recuerda la escena a la perfección. Ve los jardines de la Universidad, recuerda el suelo asfaltado y la hierba intentando abrirse paso por algún resquicio. Recuerda a Light miràndola con aprensión. Recuerda la cara de L. Recuerda hasta su esperanza de vida pero no ve el nombre. Se le ocurre Higurashi, pero no es, porque no empieza por L. Se le ocurre Ren, que es como si tuviese una L en vez de la R. Se le ocurren muchos nombres con sus apellidos y no tiene ni idea de cual era. Seguramente haya matado a todos esos nombres. No son el de L.

Se esfuerza en buscar. Recuerda que se repetía el nomnre en la celda, muy de vez en cuando. Para verificar que se acordaba. Pero la búsqueda es inútil y lo sabe. Mira a Kira ante ella: no me acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	22. Gris

**Gui**: Chumba chumba

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>22. Gris<br>**

Esa tarde el cielo era gris. No sabe por qué recuerda el color del cielo. No sabe por qué. Pero lo recuerda. Quizás ella tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Estaba escondiéndose un poco (solo un poco) de la gente. "Misamisa" gritaban, "Misamisa". Su nombre de modelo estaba realmente bien encontrado. Pero así le estaban gastando la originalidad.

Daba igual. Ella era la que lo había elegido, ¿o no? Pues apechugando. De todas formas daba igual. Solo andaba sola por la calle.

De repente, de frente, lo vio. "Otro fan", recuerda que pensó. Puso su mejor sonrisa. El chico no gritó "Misamisa". Oh, no. Sacó un cuchillo. El cielo gris se reflejaba en la hoja del cuchillo...

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	23. Pérdida

**Gui**: *palabrota*

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>23. Pérdida<br>**

Se devana los sesos por entender lo que ocurre. Hasta hace nada estab callada y ahora parece que habla con alguien que no es él. "¡Mátame! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo ahora mismo! ¡Mátame!". Él, L, Ryūzaky y todos esos nombres que se ha inventado... Él no puede matarla. No ahora. Puede hacer que Watari le clave un cuchilo o le pegue un tiro. Pero no va a hacerlo. Oh, claro que no va a hacerlo.

Misa Amane sigue gritando como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Mátame, mátame. Parece una cantinela fatal. Ahora la susurra. Parece querer tapar el silencio. Muy bajito. Mátamemátamemátamemátame. Sin casi respirar. Y luego, silencio.

Ahora está atenta a algo o alguien. Está llorando cada vez más. Llora y llora y L no entiende nada. Se supone que esto no era tan extraño. Parece que ha intervenido una fuerza mayor. Parece que el mundo se desmadra. Y solo atina a ver a Misa Amane con un amago de sonrisa asentir y desmayarse. Después de gritar tanto, pierde el conocimiento.

Y pierde todo lo demás, porque al despertarse, parece desorientada. ¿Acosador? ¿A dónde ha ido el "mátame"?

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	24. Juicio

**Gui**: *se arranca los pelos* *del bigote inexistente, para que duela más*

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>24. Juicio<br>**

Jealous se sentía como miseria. ¿De qué servía ser un Dios, un Dios de la muerte, si no iba a poder evitar su mierte? Rem llegaba por atrás. Esa hembra tan observadora. Ya le había pillado un par de veces. Era un incordio, pero era bueno hablar. La humana moriría. Cuando estaba tan sana. Andando por la calle como si nada.

En seguida lo vio. Lo vio antes de que ella se diera cuenta. El fan loco y el cuchillo. Rem dijo: "asi que esta es la forma en la que morirá...". Jealous no pudo más. Si ese humano la iba a matar, ser un Dios de la muerte sí que servía. Cogió su cuaderno. Mató al humano. Como un juicio desde arriba. Cuarenta segundos y moriría. Tan solo treinta segundos.

Supo que lo había logrado, sí. Pero no vivió para contarlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	25. Alegría

**Gui**: Uy, pero si ya se ha acabado, con lo que me duele el bigote...

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>25. Alegría<br>**

Por alguna razón que no alcanza a entender, está contenta. Se pasa las tardes en esa suite de hotel soñando despierta. Va a las actuaciones como en una ensoñación. Y vuelve en una nune a tiempode ver a Light. Viene con L.

Misa deja de prestarle atención a L. Antes era todo más normal. Ahora le ve la cara e intenta recordar su nombre una y otra vez. Nada de nada.

Es gracioso que cuando muere L, cuando muere Rem, lo recuerda. Recuerda el nombre. Está segura de que es eso. De que es ese. Pero ya da igual. Kira ya ha matado a su mayor enemigo. Ya le ha mirado con la cara más sádica que ha podido. Rem ya ha desaparecido. Ya nadie la protege. Pero da igual.

Da igual porque está con Kira. Kira es L. Y todos ellos son Light. Su amado y adorado Light. Así que, ¿como se puede estar triste si la vida te sonríe de esta forma?

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	26. ¿Amor?

**Gui**: Y ahora publicaré los últimos cinco, a ver si alguien se digna a pasar por aquí. Los títulos de estos cinco últimos están puestos por mi.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>26. ¿Amor?<br>**

Misa ama a Light. Light consigue no apreciarla. Misa adora a Kira. Kira utiliza a Misa. Es extraño, pero ni Light es amable ni Kira adorable. Misa en cambio es insoportable y manipulable. Parece que ella es la tonta. Parece que el amor no es más que un montón debasura acumulada. El lado oscuro del corazón. Algo que hay que saber evitar.

Light siempre sale con chicas. No evita el "amor". En realidad no siente amor, y en el fondo lo sabe. Pero la chicas le atraen y podría intentar convertir ese punto en su punto débil. Sería un punto debil facil de llevar. Gracias a Misa pone su idea en práctica.

Puede que todos opinene que Misa es un ser despreciable y sin interés. El estúpido segundo Kira, una actriz entre un millon, con un mote estúpido. Fans, puede, pero lejos. En realidad ya no queda nadie que la quiera, ni siquiera Rem, o Jealous. Los shinigamis son los que han conseguido sentir amor por ella. Y ella, como una ilusa, se enamora de ese egocéntrico de Light, Kira.

Sin amor todo sería mucho más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	27. Ídolo

**Gui**: Bueno, sí, esto... Pues uno más.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>27. Ídolo<br>**

Una chica curiosa, Misa Amane. Se muda a Tokyo tras la aparición del segundo Kira, y mantiene una relación estrecha con Light Yagami. Es de dominio público que simpatiza con las ideas de Kira porque vengó a sus padres asesinados. El hecho de encontrar el pelo de un mismo gato y la misma cinta adhesiva en los sobres del segundo Kira como en su apartamento son pruebas incriminatorias suficientes para arrestarla.

Antes de eso, sin embargo, no era más que una modelo bastante guapa que salía en las revistas de adolescentes. L las veía de vez en cuando. Si tiene algún punto débil (Kira añadiría su obsesión por la legalidad, claro) ese son las revistas de jóvenes. No mintió cuando, frente a Misa en los jardines de la Universidad, le dijo que era fan suyo. Lo era.

Lo era y puede que lo siga siendo pero distingue sin problemas a un ídolo imaginario que aparece en revistas de un sospechoso encerrado, con camisa de fuerza y los ojos vendados... Sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Quizás, en algún punto de su día — esos en los que el sueño casi le vence, por mucho miedo que le tenga — piensa que es una pena. Una chica tan guapa. Pero la justicia prevalece. El hacer de poli es siempre más fuerte que el ser un medio adolescente medio hombre. Los ídolos son para los estúpidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	28. Muerte

**Gui**: Uno más.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>28. Muerte<br>**

Rem había presenciado la muerte de un Shinigami. Había visto el error cometido por Jealous. Era con seguridad el único shinigami que sabía cómo matar a un prójimo. Eso le traía poder.

Y sin embargo... Sin embargo estaba en el mismo aprieto. La primera vez que amenazó a Light se sorprendió a si misma. Luego se dio cuenta de que apreciaba a Misa. Más tarde, de que no quería que muriese. Sabía su esperanza de vida. Era claramente sobrehumana, y eso habiéndola acortado a la mitad. Tenía que poder vivir todo ese tiempo...

Y ahora... Ahora la vida de Misa peligraba y solo conseguiría salvarla si mataba al tal L.

Solo conseguiría salvarla muriendo. Parecía que el mundo se reía de ella. Llevaba desde los tiempos de los tiempos viviendo y observando tanto su mundo como el de los humanos. Y sin embargo era ella la que estaba atrapada. Sin embargo... Tenía que morir. Ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	29. Importante

**Gui**: Aaaah! Penúltimo.

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>29. Importante<br>**

Era el mánager de Misamisa. Aunque fuese de mentira. ¿Alguien podría creérselo? ¡ERA EL MÁNAGER DE MISAMISA! Que los demas intentasen llegar a du altura. ¡Já! Así, nadie le llegaba ni a la suela de sus zapatillas.

Podía comunicarse con Misamisa desde donde quisiera. Tenia un movil solo de mánager. Bueno, todo un lujazo. Y su hermana (su hermana pequeña a la que le sacaba dos años) siempre podía berrear y mirarle con envidia. Misamisa le hablaba a él, y confiaba en él para sus trabajos. Qué más daba que todo fuese para vigilarla. Que Misamisa fuese el segundo Kira...

Matsuda nunca sabía de qué lado estaba. Kira no parecía atrapable y Misamisa era su modelo favorita. De momento, vivir así no parecía difícil. Pero se lo planteaba de vez en cuando. ¿Quería atrapar a Kira? Sí. ¿Estaba de acerdo con él? Probablemente. ¿Le apoyaba? No.

Y entonces, ¿qué pasaba con Misamisa? Ella era el segundo Kira (casi practicamente seguro). Ella estaba de acuerdo con Kira. Ella había matado a gente. ¿Daba igual con tal de ser su mánager? ¿De verdad estaba del lado de los buenos? ¿Qué, de todo el caos de su vida, era lo más importante?

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	30. Hermana

**Gui**: Y último! Muchas gracias a los reviews que me dejaron **DarthAtomleeder** y **SheLovesBBLFlippy.**

**Spoilers:** los _siete primeros mangas_. Nada del 8 al 12. Y esto se aplica a los 30 drabbles.,

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y todo el que haya comprado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Suerte o Destino?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>30. Hermana<br>**

Sayu tenía varios ejemplos a seguir. Por casualidad, equivalían a la gente a la que más quería en el mundo. Su madre, su padre y su hermano Light. De su madre sacaba las maneras de mujer. De su padre el carácter fuerte. Y de su hermano aprendía. Cualquier cosa que pudiese pillar que fallase en él era una opción de molestarlo...

Sin embargo, cuando apareció la nueva novia de Light (la modelo famosa, Misamisa) diciendo amablemente: "soy una compañera de clase de Light, vengo a devolverle un cuaderno..." puede asegurar que se quedó del todo desarmada. ¡Esa chica era genial!

Quizás iba un poco ligera de cascos, cierto, pero ¡sus trajes eran demasiado buenos! Además, era tan delicadita... Era una niña mona. Sayu no sabía que a su hermano le gustasen ese tipo de chicas. Incluso le sorprendió... Pero por falta de perspicacia no se lo restregó a Light por la cara. Era un tema que podía poner nervioso a su hermano (gran intención de Sayu).

De hecho, podía hacerle perder sus planes montados al milímetro. Light contaba con Sayu. Que Sayu se metiese con él por salir con Misa (cuando no quería salir con Misa) podía hacerle cambiar de ideas. Así que mejor que Sayu se guardase sus impresiones...

* * *

><p><strong>Gui<strong>  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
